In network system architecture, the data transceiver is a very important issue, and the speed of data transceiver directly affects the performance of the network. In the existing technology, the data transceiver is performed by the user mode directly calling the system process. This transceiver manner is direct; however, the system process is required to be called every time when data is transmitted or received. Thus, the system may have a heavy load and consequently the network data transceiver has a poor performance.